Le Dernier souvenir
by IthilIsilwen
Summary: One shot en réponse au défi n 29 du Poney Fringant ayant pour thème: La mort de Finduilas.


**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'avoir écrit quelque chose...

Ce One Shot a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du Poney Fringant et qui avait pour thème : "La mort de Finduilas". Je me suis inspirée d'un dessin trouvé sur Internet "Faramir nd Finduilas". En espérant que cet essai (c'est ma première fic pour SdA et cie) plaise :)

* * *

_**Dernier souvenir**_

Faramir POV

Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère est enveloppé dans l'épaisse brume des années. Pourtant, rien ne m'empêche de me souvenir des sons et des odeurs comme si la scène venait à peine de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Il suffit que mes paupières se ferment pour que les rayons sur soleil de ce songe viennent m'offrir le visage de ma mère tendu vers eux. Elle a les yeux fermés, le teint pâle de son visage me révèle un mal que je n'ai su déceler à l'époque. Un sourire orne ses lèvres blanches, ses pommettes sont saillantes, probablement trop. Les bras qui m'entourent tremblent sous l'effort et pourtant, quand je tente de me dégager, ils ne me lâchent pas, resserrant leur prise sur moi. Nous sommes installés sur son fauteuil favori, près de la fenêtre orientée vers la mer. Habituellement, elle scrute l'horizon durant des heures, me tenant contre elle et me chantonnant quelque mélopée de son enfance. J'ai toujours aimé ces moments-là qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Elle ne me laissait partir qu'après que je me sois endormis contre elle, me chassant d'un baiser accompagné d'un sourire.

Mais ce qui me marque le plus dans ce souvenir, c'est que je sens toujours son odeur. Elle a le parfum des plantes qu'elle cultive avec un soin jaloux dans les jardins du palais et surtout, elle a toujours gardé les effluves particulières des embruns. Jusqu'à ce que je vois la mer de mes propres yeux et touche le sable de la côte, je n'ai jamais compris que la fragrance particulière derrière ce mélange odorant, était en réalité celle du sable chaud mêlé à l'iode. A ses côtés, j'ai parfois eut l'impression d'entendre les vagues roulant sur le sable pour y mourir, de voir l'écume sécher au soleil... Souvent, elle a confié son envie de retourner voir l'horizon maritime et tout aussi souvent, mon père a refusé. Dans ce dernier souvenir, elle ne parle pas. Je sais que le son de sa voix est doux malgré la mélancolie qui ne la quitte plus depuis longtemps, bien avant ma propre naissance.

Certaines choses sont déformées par mon désir d'avoir un souvenir précis de ma mère. Néanmoins, son visage, sa chaleur et son odeur sont profondément ancrés en moi. Nous nous sommes assis de nombreuses fois sur le fauteuil qui meuble désormais ma chambre. Il est l'unique chose que mon père m'a autorisé à prendre avant de close définitivement ses appartements alors que la souffrance de sa mort n'était pas même un peu allégée.

Cet ultime souvenir de ma mère est paisible. Il me prouve que la paix peut exister en ce monde.

Boromir POV

Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère, c'est sa silhouette qui se penche lentement vers des fleurs pour un humer les effluves. Illuminée par un rayon de soleil, elle me semble soudain aussi fragile que du verre. Nous sommes à la saison chaude et pourtant, elle n'a pas quitté la cape doublée qu'elle porte généralement en hiver. Elle frissonne au moindre courant d'air et ne semble même pas avoir chaud malgré la chaleur torride de cet après-midi là. Son odeur finit par me parvenir, étrange mélange de paysage marin et de jardin. Je souris, heureux de la voir sortir de ses appartements puis m'apprête à la rejoindre, délaissant mon épée de bois au beau milieu de l'herbe. Mon maître d'arme va m'en vouloir mais je n'en ai cure. Seule ma mère, en cet instant, m'intéresse. Néanmoins, je finis par me figer: mon père est arrivé près d'elle avant moi. Alors, je décide de me dissimuler au coeur d'un buisson pour les observer tous les deux. Habituellement, mon père la serre contre lui un long moment mais cette fois-ci, mère se recule en voyant la bosse qui déforme la tenue de père.

-Tu as fait entrer l'Ombre ici!

-C'est pour obtenir un remède contre ce qui te ronge, Finduilas! Je le contrôle, fais moi confiance!

Mère se détourne, encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Père soupire puis s'éloigne à grands pas. Je sors alors de ma cachette pour me jeter dans les bras maternels qui m'accueillent en silence. Elle pleure, je le sens avant même de recevoir la première larme sur mon visage. Son corps vibre au rythme de ses sanglots qui semblent enfermer toute la peine du monde. Je la serre contre moi, évitant d'exprimer ma panique en sentant son corps osseux contre le mien. Je veux la rassurer mais je n'ai pas le coeur de lui mentir en lui disant que père va accepter qu'elle parte en voyage. Peu de temps avant cette scène, elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait prisonnière. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle disait la vérité. Nos regards se croisent et ce que je lis dans le sien ne me plaît pas le moins du monde. Cherchant à lui parler, elle m'interrompt pour me chasser avec douceur, pourtant.

-Sois heureux, mon fils.

Une sourde appréhension m'étreint le coeur au moment où je lui tourne le dos. J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que j'entendrais sa voix. Je me tourne encore pour la voir mais elle a disparu au détour d'un chemin... alors je rejoins mon maître d'arme, le coeur lourd.

Denethor POV

Ma femme... ma si belle épouse... Je vois son sourire dès que mes paupières se ferment. Je sens sa présence chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde qui m'ont été donné de vivre depuis sa disparition. Toutes les nuits, je revis le cauchemar de sa mort et tous les matins, je me hais, je déteste le monde qui me l'a retiré.

Le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle, c'est à la veille de son départ. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe bleu nuit... si l'on retire l'expression épuisée de son visage. Il n'y a plus de lumière dans ses prunelles autrefois si vivantes. Elle se déplace lentement, en tremblant mais sans se départir de la grâce qui a toujours été la sienne. Elle n'est plus que le fantôme de celle que j'ai épousé, des années plus tôt. Elle était rieuse, adorant la mer avec une passion qui m'a effrayé dès le premier jour. Je n'ai jamais su lui dire non... sauf au sujet de son désir de visite dans sa famille. J'avais peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

Là, je la vois avancer jusqu'au fauteuil disposé près de cette fenêtre dont l'horizon laisse rarement deviner l'océan. Doucement, elle attrape une couverture puis prend place et laisse son regard se perdre dans le paysage, vers la mer. Elle chantonne une vieille balade et je ne peux que constater que même sa voix a changé. Ce n'est plus qu'un mince filet aride et sans âme. Où sont partis les accents sensuels et joyeux? J'ai envie de l'approcher mais je sais qu'elle ne veut plus de moi tant que je n'aurais pas renoncé au palantir. Je serre dans mes doigts dont les jointures blanchissent, le bouquet que je lui amène. Il se passe quelques secondes avant que je me décider à le lui offrir.

-Tu te souviens, mon aimé, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés?

-Oui. Tu venais de battre ton frère à la course.

-J'allais bien à cette époque.

-Ton mal n'est que temporaire.

Son regard quitte l'horizon pour capturer le mien. Je frémis en voyant le gouffre qui l'habite, désormais.

-Non... Et tu le sais.

-Je ne cesserais pas...

-Cesse de te mentir, Denethor!

Sa voix a prit un accent autoritaire que je ne lui ai jamais entendu. Elle soupire et retourne à sa contemplation. Je baisse la tête puis me recule. Elle a tort... tellement tort. Je quitte la chambre pour ne pas qu'elle voit les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.

~~o0O0o~~

Finduilas POV

Le regard perdu dans la nuit, je frisonne et resserre la couverture autour de moi. L'Ombre se fait sentir même à la lueur bénie des étoiles. A croire que tout cesse peu à peu de vivre devant la force des Ténèbres. Je n'ose même plus dormir. Laisser mes rêves dans les affres du néant m'angoisse. Je ne veux plus éveiller le château avec mes hurlements... je crie bien assez lorsque mon époux use de cet artefact maudit. Le Mal se fait alors encore plus présent. Intérieurement, je brûle et mon âme lutte pour ne pas être arrachée et emportée. Ma perte s'est accélérée à cause de cela mais je n'ai pas le courage de l'avouer à mon mari.

Autrefois, j'étais vive et enjouée. Durant les premières années de notre union, rien de ma vie d'avant ne me manquait. Et puis il est devenu Intendant. A partir de là, je n'avais plus sa présence pour me distraire, pour repousser les assauts de la mélancolie. La déchéance a débuté lors de son dernier voyage. Quand il est revenu, aussi beau que le soleil printanier, j'étais déjà perdue. Le choc que j'ai alors lu dans ses prunelles m'a indiqué mon état bien plus sûrement que ne l'avaient fait les serviteurs. Je n'ai rien su lui dire, je n'ai pas su m'expliquer. La mer me manquait, il me manquait et avec son absence, j'avais pu voir l'Ombre renaître. J'ai voulu le prévenir de ce danger mais il a refusé de m'écouter, préférant chercher un remède pour un mal incurable.

Désormais, mes dernières heures en ce monde sont arrivées. Je ne parviens pas à regretter mon départ. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre remord quant au mal que je vais leur infliger. Que les Valars me pardonnent et leur viennent en aide!

Global POV

Comme tous les jours, Meliann ouvrit silencieusement la porte des appartements de Dame Finduilas. Comme tous les matins, elle s'attendait à voir la Dame encore endormie, au creux de ses draps dont la couleur évoquait la mer de son enfance... Comme tous les matins, Meliann chantonnait doucement entrant...

Mais cette fois-ci, son chant mourut dans sa gorge quand elle découvrit la Dame inconsciente sur le sol glacé. Son souffle, d'une extrême faiblesse, laissait à penser qu'une fin tragique n'allait plus tarder. Et alors que Meliann criait pour obtenir de l'aide, elle se bénissait d'être arrivée à l'aube, contrairement à son habitude. Avec l'aide d'un page, elle installa la Dame dans son lit et attendit le médecin qui ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagné de l'Intendant lui-même. Tandis qu'il tournait en rond dans la pièce, le guérisseur examina Finduilas et avant même qu'il puisse parler, Denethor devina ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à annoncer. Le fils d'Echtelion entra alors dans une rage folle, manquant de tuer le médecin qui pris la fuite. Sa colère résonna dans les couloirs du palais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans la chambre de son épouse après avoir chassé tout le monde. Désormais isolé, il sortit le palantir de sa poche et le consulta un long moment, inconscient du fait qu'il ne faisait qu'accélérer le mal qui rongeait son amour.

Les heures passèrent. Il tenta mille et une décoctions qui toutes échouèrent. Boromir et Faramir vinrent réclamer leur mère et il les ignora, allant même jusqu'à les menacer de les tuer s'ils ne restaient pas tranquilles. Finalement, quelques minutes avant le crépuscule, Finduilas s'éveilla. Denethor, tout à sa joie, fit tomber le palantir qui roula dans un coin de la pièce. Il se persuada que sa femme était guérie mais quand elle lui demanda de faire venir leurs enfants, il comprit enfin. Avec des larmes dans la voix, il laissa ses fils entrer dans la chambre uniquement éclairée par une bougie.

Faramir POV

J'ai mentit. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère est le jour de sa mort. Je ne vois plus grand chose de cette scène. Je suis incapable de dire l'heure ou même de décrire la pièce, malgré le fait que je m'en souvienne parfaitement en dehors de ce souvenir précis. Mon père m'a rapidement pris dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le lit où ma mère est allongée, son corps fin seulement couvert d'un draps. J'ai rampé pour me blottir auprès d'elle. La main qui se pose sur ma joue est glacée, je la sens si éloignée de moi! Quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai peur et je fonds en larmes.

Boromir vient près de moi mais sa présence ne suffit pas à me rassurer. Son regard est obstinément posé sur le visage de notre mère qui sourit avec faiblesse. Elle est toujours aussi belle mais elle me semble tellement loin! Je murmure son nom, elle me caresse la joue tout en caressant celle de mon aîné. Notre père est derrière, cherchant je ne sais quoi et marmonnant pour lui seul.

-Mère?

Boromir POV

J'ai mentit. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère se déroule le jour de sa mort. Elle est d'une pâleur inquiétante, allongée dans son lit. En prenant place à côté d'elle, j'ai peur de la briser. Pourtant, je me force à me rapprocher, ne serait ce que pour lui offrir un peu de ma chaleur et pourquoi pas, ma vie. Je l'aime ma mère, son sourire illumine mes jours mais inconsciemment, je finis pas comprendre que c'est la dernière fois que je la verrais en vie. Je frémis, mon frère fond en larmes et moi, je cherche à le rassurer. Je sais que je vais échouer, nos vies sont sur le point de changer... J'ai conscience de cela grâce aux rumeurs qui circulent entre les gardes. Tous disent qu'elle va mourir. J'ai longtemps nié mais aujourd'hui, je suis obligé de voir qu'ils ont raison.

Mon coeur est lourd, mon âme est sur le point de briser quand elle nous caresse la joue. Dernier instant de douceur avant autre chose dont la portée entière m'échappe. Faramir l'appelle, elle ne répond qu'en fermant les yeux. Pris de panique, je la secoue, mon père m'arrête et me menace de me renvoyer dans ma chambre. Je cris, m'accroche à ma mère qui finit par murmurer.

-Laisses-le.

Mon père obéit sans un mot. Mère rouvre les yeux, la fin est là...

Denethor POV

J'ai mentit. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de mon épouse est quand elle est allongée sur son lit de mort. Son regard me transperce. Il m'accuse d'avoir échoué à trouver une cure. Il m'accuse de l'avoir éloigné de son univers et de l'avoir laissé dépérir. Ce regard vide me tue, ronge mon bonheur comme la gangrène dévore un membre infecté. Je sombre au fil de son souffle qui s'amenuise. Sa souffrance s'ajoute à la mienne. Pourtant, elle m'aime, je le sais... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, cela ne l'a jamais été. Je n'ose pas m'avancer vers elle même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Ma main se lève en tremblant, comme pour prouver mon désir de la toucher de nouveau.

Faramir pleure pour lui et pour moi. Mes yeux sont secs, mon visage ne dévoile rien du déchirement que je ressens. Je suis un monstre, j'ai tué celle dont la vie m'importait le plus, avant même nos enfants. Ses paupières se ferment, mon coeur s'arrête. Boromir la secoue et je l'arrêter en le menaçant. Sa mère est morte, ne peut-il le comprendre?

-Laisses-le.

Le son de sa voix me fige. Ses prunelles sont un puits dans lequel je me noie sans un mot. Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare, m'assoie derrière Boromir et la touche enfin. Elle est glacée, j'ai l'impression d'être d'ores et déjà dans le tombeau de notre famille. Par les Valars, que t'ai-je fait?

~~o0O0o~~

Finduilas POV

Mes enfants... mes adorables garçons... que n'ai-je plus de temps à vous consacrer! Je ne demanderais rien de mieux. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je vous vois, je sens vos odeurs, vos chaleurs... Je désire vous serrer contre moi et je n'en ai plus la force. Saurez-vous me pardonner un jour? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mon esprit cherche à partir d'ici, à s'envoler loin de cet endroit, de ce lit que mes enfants mouillent de leurs larmes. J'ai envie de leur parler, Faramir m'appelle et je sombre dans l'inconscience bénie... pour être éveillée, secouée par Boromir. Mon époux réclame son calme en le menaçant.

-Laisses-le.

Je suis étonnée de pouvoir parler. Mais cet effort vient de m'ôter une grande partie des forces qui me restaient encore. Je soupire, ferme à demi les yeux pour économiser le peu de temps qu'il me reste. Je veux encore les voir, je veux encore respirer leurs odeurs... J'ai tellement envie de les voir sourire et rire. Pourtant, ce souhait ne me sera pas accordé. Avec mon départ, je déchire leurs coeurs et leurs âmes, je change leurs vies pour l'éternité. Malgré tout, je ne parviens pas à faire autrement... Il y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé le point de non retour. Mon souffle s'amenuise, je réussis à sourire puis à murmurer que je les aimes avant de fermer les yeux...

Enfin.

Global POV

Jusqu'au dernier moment, tous ont espéré la voir se relever et leur sourire avec la lumière qui la caractérisait. Jusqu'à l'instant où son souffle s'arrête, personne n'a voulu croire ce qui, fatalement arrive au moment même où le soleil disparu. Dans un ultime soupire, Finduilas s'éteint en silence, sans même lutter. Durant quelques temps, les trois hommes observent le corps dont la chaleur s'enfuit au même rythme que la lumière dans cette chambre. La première étoile scintille dans le ciel quand les premiers sanglots se font entendre, les premières larmes roulent sur les joues pâles des enfants qui ne parviennent pas à y croire.

Un cri ne tarde pas à déchirer le silence... Des âmes se brisent... La lumière est morte...


End file.
